Ultimate Mieu Arte
by Mieu
Summary: It’s always annoying switching through all those Mieu techniques, and then accidentally switching to the wrong tech. So what would happen if they were all combined?


**Ultimate Mieu Arte**

**Mieu: ****Ultimate Mieu Arte****, written about the cheagle Mieu, written by the human Mieu. This one-shot is my first Tales of the Abyss story, and probably going to be my last. I'm not sure where they are at the moment... Since it is my first, I'm not sure if they're all in character. Please tell me if they are, if there are any grammar/punctuation/spelling/ mistakes, mistakes in general, and all that jazz. **

* * *

"Hey, Thing."

"Luke! I thought you said you weren't going to call Mieu 'Thing' anymore." Tear scolded, with her hands on her hips, an indignant present expression on her face.

"Sorry Tear, I guess I'm just fed up with Mieu. Remember earlier in Mount Zaleho?" Luke scratched the back of his head, before gesturing down at a crispy, almost flaky, burnt section of his white jacket.

"That's your own fault for thinking you could grab onto Mieu and fly above the lava."

* * *

_Earlier that day while exploring the inside of the recently frozen volcano, a bit of lava that had not been frozen was still flowing back and forth. Luke, being in the lead with Mieu, decided to grab onto Mieu and float up with Mieu wings instead of stopping and retreating back. It was a brilliant plan, except Mieu had no time to turn the Sorcerer's Ring around his belly and wound up blowing out a small fireball. The startled Luke retreated as fast as he could, but not without catching a small corner of his jacket on fire. _

"_Ack!" he yelled as he twirled like a dog trying to catch its tail, "Jade! Put it out!" He spun a few more times. If he stamped it out, that would ruin the soles of his very expensive boots. Luke felt fonons slip past him and gather where he assumed Jade was standing._

"_O violent torrent…Splash!" A large waterfall of the Fourth fonon gushed down on Luke from above, effectively putting out the small fire and soaking him to the bone. _

"_Ugh, what was that for?! No wait, I'm not even going to ask." Luke stated as he wrung out his clothes._

"_Your very welcome." Jade stated, with a small sarcastic smile._

"_Hey, Colonel, what would Luke be if he's wet? He's the Light of the Sacred Flame, right?" Anise asked, putting a finger to her cheek._

"_I would assume he would be the Grayness of the wet Ash or something of that sort." Jade said, while shrugging._

"_That's terrible!" _

* * *

"Anyways, _Mieu_, can you tell me why you spit fire instead of flying like I told you?" Luke asked, lifting the blue Cheagle up to eye level by the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry master! I have to turn the Sorcerer's Ring around my belly to the right type of fonon before I can use it." Mieu scratched behind his ears, before tapping the Sorcerer's Ring a few times.

"Luke! I'm sure you can forgive Mieu…" _He's just so cute._ Tear thought as she tried to hide a blush.

"Tear…Fine. I forgive you Mieu."

* * *

"Hey Jade!" Luke waited back, letting Jade catch up to him.

"What is it Luke? You better have a good reason for breaking the formation." The 'formation' consisted of Luke and Guy in the front, followed by Natalia, Anise and Jade, and ending with Tear in the very back.

"I was just wondering, since that _incident _happened the other day at Mount Zaleho…Is it possible for the Sorcerer's Ring to combine powers and make a sort of super Mieu attack?" Luke asked, actually saying something creative for once.

"That may be possible, but I won't say so until I'm certain. What did you have in mind?" Jade asked, hiding behind his glasses.

"If he flies up-higher than his normal Mieu Attack height- and uses his Mieu Attack from that height while spitting fire, that would be really cool! We might even be able to use him in battles!" Luke said, becoming more fired up.

"Master! I want to help fight too!" Mieu said, popping out of the item bag.

"Mieu! That's too dangerous!" Tear ran up from the back, also breaking formation.

"Jade, I think it's time for a break." Guy said, rubbing his hand against the back of his head and inching away from Tear.

"Oh very well then. This will give me some time to examine the Sorcerer's Ring. Mieu, the Ring if you would." Jade gestured towards the ring around Mieu's stomach. The blue cheagle tapped on it a few times before jumping out and hopping towards Tear.

* * *

After an hour or so, Jade returned with the Sorcerer's Ring. "Luke, you should be able to get your 'Ultimate Mieu Arte' if you use your hyperresonance to carve the command into the ring and draw a small line to link the sections. You'll have your flying, flaming bowling ball if you do that." Jade said, while handing over the ring.

"Hey thank - wait why did it take you almost an hour to figure that out?" Luke said, while preparing his hyperresonance.

"Oh, that? I figured it out in the first five minutes. I merely wanted to examine the Sorcerer's Ring." Jade gave an evil smile and waved around a notebook full of freshly taken notes.

"Whatever then. Is this good?" Luke held up the Sorcerer's Ring for Jade to examine.

"Yes, that's fine. Equip it to Mieu and you should have your 'Ultimate Mieu Arte.'" Jade said, pressing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Luke took the Sorcerer's Ring and threw it, like a person trying to play horseshoes. The ring spun like a Frisbee a few times before landing square on Mieu's head, effectively knocking him over.

"Luke! That's terrible, I cannot allow you to be this cruel to Mieu, he is a living creature too!" Natalia said, picking Mieu up and putting the ring on.

"Mieuuuuu I can feel the power! It feels weird!"

The attack was just like Luke described it. Mieu jumped up, twice as high due to his ears flapping and immediately began spitting a long stream of fire. Using momentum, he spun forward and used the old Mieu Attack, effectively becoming a large flaming wheel. He launched forward and left a burning crater where he landed, and he continued rolling forward (flaming-wheel style) until he stopped a few feet in front of the crispy hole.

"Wow that's so awesome!" Luke said, scooping up the cheagle. "What happens if I grab onto Mieu while he uses the arte?"

"Luke I don't think that's a good ide-" Guy started, albeit too late.

"Mieu! Go!" The use of the attack did not slow Mieu down at all; he kept the same momentum he had when using it the first time. Luke continued to follow Mieu, hanging on for dear life as he spun _around_ Mieu countless times, effectively burning his arm in the process. Luckily when Mieu hit the ground Luke was still in the air. Luke soon followed and slammed to the ground, delirious. "Ehehehe, that was really fun…"

"Luke!"

"Luke you idiot!"

"Oh no, Luke!"

"Oh boy…"

"My my, that was very amusing. At least we know it will be effective in battle. Natalia, Tear, please do your best to heal him. Guy and Anise? I think this would be a good place to set up camp, if you please. My old bones are tired from all this excitement and work that I did earlier."

"Owowow. Jade you didn't do anything but research! Owww!"

* * *

**Mieu: Effective in battle? Maybe against your own teammates…No wait, a giant flaming ball hurdling towards you? Hm, never mind that could kill someone. Review if you want, flames welcome.**


End file.
